


Left behind

by Dibsanddabs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is the best person out there, Amy loves her boys, Angst, Fix It Fic, Insert Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Amy never got to talk about Kieren (at least we didn't see it). I wanted to give them a chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> I'm still new to this, comments appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading

If Amy’s heart had been beating, she thinks it might have stopped. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting to see around the corner, an empty street mostly. You don't usually think about what's going to be round the corner of a street you walk down regularly. What she definitely had not been expecting to see Simon and Kieren mid kiss.

She quickly ducked back behind the wall, not wanting them to see her for a reason she wasn't quite sure of yet. She took a few breaths to calm herself, the motion was unnecessary but comforting in a way she also wasn't quite sure of, and tried to work out what to do next. The first thing she thought was ‘Well I did want them to like each other’. She hushed that voice in her head, trying to focus instead on the pit forming in her stomach. That kiss had been comfortable, they’d done it before, they'd expected to do it. She ran through a few words in her head, trying to find one for herself. Betrayed, hurt, angry, jealous? No, none of those fit, they were close but not right. Lonely? Yes that was better. Silly? Quite a bit. Annoyed? A little. But why was she annoyed? She peered back around the corner to see them start walking away from each other. Kieren turned back for one last glance, a spark in his eye that Amy hadn’t seen before. Simon on the other hand was just watching him, his eyes were so soft, similar to how he looked at her but… More. She swallowed, again out of comfort, and pressed herself back into the wall. They seemed happy. She wasn’t annoyed at them for being happy, she couldn’t be. She loved them both more than anything else in the world, she wanted them to be happy. She was just annoyed that they hadn’t told her. She quickly turned around and walked in the other direction, forgetting what she had been out for anyway. She headed back to the bungalow and started to work out what on earth she was going to say to Simon.

-

Amy was stood in the kitchen when she heard the door open and close.

“Amy? You in?” Simon shouted through the house, his beautiful accent making Amy want to be happy but not sure if she could be.

“Yeah, in the kitchen,” she shouted back, taking a seat. She’d probably need it for this. Simon walked in with that confident amble he always had. He smiled at her before noticing something was off.

“You alright?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms, a smile still in his eyes as he obviously assumed it wasn't anything big.

“It’s a good thing our hearts don’t work really, isn’t it?” Amy said, her voice coming out quite cheery, surprisingly herself really. She looked up at him and Simon frowned at her.

“What are you talking about?” He said softly.

“Means they can’t get broken.” Any said, growing a little more sure of herself. She pursed her lips, shaking her head a little. “You should have just told me Si.” There was a little bit of hurt in her voice, but mostly she kept it steady. She didn’t break her face as she looked at Simon. He nodded, looking down, quiet for a second before pulling in a breath and speaking.

“I was going to. Kieren-”

“He wouldn’t have a part if he thought it would hurt me.” Amy said. She may have never kissed Kieren in public, but she’d known him longer. She knew him well, he was her BDFF. Simon nodded.

“I told him I’d tell you, and I really was going to. I just couldn’t get up the nerve to hurt you.” Any laughed a little. It wasn’t a bitter laugh, it was genuine, her face lifting into a small smile.

“I always thought you were smart,” she said. She shook her head a little. “I’m a big girl, I can handle myself. I just would’ve definitely preferred a chat than to see you two locking lips in the street.” Simons eyes grew a little wider.

“I never meant for you to-”

“I know you didn’t. You’re a kind person really. Which is why I forgive you.” Amy said it and knew she meant it, the words had a sense of finality. She would cope. “He deserves someone kind.” Simon nodded.

“Do you want me out?” He said softly.

“Out where? You want to sleep on the streets of Roarton without a pulse? Of course not.” She said firmly. “You’ll stay here mister. I’m not having you shot in the head just because you’re dating my best friend.” Simon smiled at her, a thankful look.

“Thanks. I’m sorry. I deserve you hating me right now.”

“You deserve what I give you,” Amy said. “Now stop moaning, phone Kieren or something and tell him. Before I start to get upset or something silly.” Simon however didn’t move out of the room, instead walking into it. He leant down and wrapped his arms around Amy.

“You’re amazing,” he said softly, “you really are.” Amy leaned into the touch a little, but only a little, or she really would get upset.

“I know, now go,” she said with a smile. As Simon left she felt a small weight lift off her shoulders and the pit in her stomach lessen a little. She’s done the right thing, she was sure. It might not feel like it right now, but in the long run it was better. There was no point keeping them apart and making them all miserable. She sighed and went to lean her head on her hand, but found she couldn’t because it was shaking. She held it up to her face, frowning at it as if it didn’t belong to her. 'That’s odd’ she thought to herself, 'why is it doing that?’


End file.
